Commander
by KazueMew
Summary: Just some plain ol' smut between Commander Jean and Tactician Armin.


Armin's head snapped up as he heard the front door open, "Jean?" He called out, placing the book he was currently reading onto the desk beside him before standing up and greeting his lover with a kiss. "What's wrong?" The blonde asked, his eyes searching the man's in front of him. "These new recruits are a huge pain in my ass, you know that?" Jean answered, crossing his arms over his chest and shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Well, we weren't that much better, if you can recall. Sasha had it the worse.." He chuckled, remembering their trainee days. Jean scoffed and sat in the chair behind his tactician's desk, looking over his plans. "Hey! Those aren't until our next meeting, thank you very much." Armin said walking over to his desk and rolling up the paper. "Move, _Commander_, I need to put these up."

Jean tensed at the way Armin announced his rank, knowing fully well he hated being called by his title. Armin lightly kicked the chair his lover was sitting on across the floor, now able to reach his desk drawers. "Watch where you kick this thing, you almost slammed me into the wall."

Armin laughed, "We both know I wouldn't slam you into a wall on purpose." Jean rose an eyebrow, "You tryna say you could slam me into a wall, Arlert?"

The said man straightened himself up and looked at Jean, "Well, yeah. I'm not weak like I used to be back when we were kids, ya know." Jean knew that, but chose to ignore it. He glanced at him through the corner of his eye, taking in his appearance and realizing jus how much he had changed. After his growth spurt, Armin now stood only a few inches below his own height of six foot two. Not only did he grow in height, but his chest was also now broader and he was more muscular. Jean chuckled to himself, but not everything was different. The blonde still sported his golden locks tied back in a half updo, hair resting between his shoulder blades.

"Earth to Jean? Hello?" Jean snapped back into reality, only to be met with piercing blue eyes suddenly in his face.

"Huh?" Jean piped. "You were staring. Are you sure you're okay?" Only now did Jean realize Armin was sitting in his lap, his head tilted as he talked to him. _Shit he's too cute. _"What are you doing?" Jean questioned, wrapping his arms around Armin's waist, unintentionally pulling him closer. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Armin muttered softly as he leaned his head towards Jean's. "Maybe me later." Jean mumbled before their lips met. Armin smiled into the kiss at his boyfriend's response.

Jean's hand slid up Armin's back and into his hair, pulling the ponytail loose and threading his hand through. His other hand moving to his hip, thumb rubbing tiny circles. Armin placed his chest against Jean's, his hands bunched up on the Commander's shirt collar. Jean broke away reluctantly, "We're moving somewhere more private." "Just move back into my private quar-" Jean cut him off with a quick kiss, "I know. Now get up." Armin got off of him, running a hand through his hair, a rosy hue starting to form on his usually pale cheeks.

Jean cleared his throat and grabbed his companion's hand, leading them to the Tactician's private quarters that lay behind his office connected by only a single door. Jean made sure to lock this one when they entered. He turned around to see an already half naked Armin, not that it bothered him or anything. He removed his own shirt, thanking himself for already removing his gear before arriving to Armin's office. Jean walked over to Armin, placing his hands in the back pockets of his white uniform pants, tugging the blonde to him. Armin rested a hand on the chest presented in front of him, the other in his hair before drawing him down into a kiss.

Jean backed them up until the shorter man fell onto the bed beneath him. Jean ran his tongue against Armin's lower lip, silently asking for entrance. Armin opened his mouth, allowing him access. Jean ground his hips against Armin's, causing a gasp to leave his mouth. Armin turned his head away from Jean, gathering more air in his lungs as well as scooting back onto the bed more comfortably. His head now resting on the fluffy pillows, as Jean peppered his neck with gentle nips and sucks. "J-Jean!" Armin gasped when Jean sucked particularly harder on a specific spot.

Jean smirked against his skin, but wanted to hear more sweet moans come from his blonde lover. He rubbed his hands down Armin's chest, hands resting on each side of his chest, thumbs ghosting over his sensitive nipples. Armin closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, his arms resting beside his head as he made small pleasured noises.

Jean glanced up at Armin's face and felt his eye twitch at seeing him holding his mouth shut. Jean rolled his eyes and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly. Armin's face scrunched up cutely, "S-Stop teasing.." He whispered, opening his eyes and meeting Jean's gaze. Jean let go with a wet popping noise.

Jean sat back and took in the sight before him, bitting at his thumb. He turned his body to the edge of the bed, removing everything below his waist and shucking them off into a corner of the room. Armin followed suit and removed his pants, wondering if he should go ahead and remove his underwear too. He thought about it for a moment before deciding to keep them on.

Jean scratched the back of his neck and once again turned back to Armin, straddling his waist and grabbing both of his wrists in one of his hands, the other trailing down his chest to the bulge in his underwear, rubbing his palm against it. Armin squirmed under his touch, trying to raise his hips up more. Jean pulled his hand away from his groin, fingering the elastic of his underwear before pulling it down, when it was down far enough, Armin wiggled out his legs from Jean's body and kicked them off, landing somewhere within the room.

The blonde situated himself back under Jean just as the said man looked around for something, "Fourth drawer down to your right." Armin muttered, knowing what it was he was looking for. He wasn't too surprised Jean was skipping almost all the foreplay tonight, it had been a while since they both were together, let alone have sex.

Within seconds of hearing the location of the lube, he was gone. Armin sighed contently and closed his eyes, listening to Jean scrummage around for it. He heard him curse under his breath and turned his head over to look at him, "Move the-" "Got it!"

Jean crawled between his love's legs, opening the bottle with his teeth and coating two fingers in the cold substance.

Armin swallowed nervously, this wasn't their first time, heavens no. But every time they were intimate like this, he felt like a giddy school girl. "Armin?" His name being called out snapped him back into reality, meeting Jean's eyes and nodding. Jean slowly pressed a finger against his entrance, causing Armin to tense, "Shh, it's okay." He mumbled, rubbing his thigh with the opposite hand. Jean used a little bit more pressure, finding it easier to slid his index finger in, once was all the way in and looked up at Armin, "Are you alright?" Armin shifted lightly and sighed, "Yeah. Just..Just hurry up." He replied, closing his eyes again.

Jean added the second finger just as gently as the first, now moving them in and out. Armin's breath hitched in his throat, "J-Jean" He moaned out, his own hand finding its way down to his cock. Jean watched him with interest, scissoring his fingers inside the Tactician. That only caused the blonde to squeeze his hand harder around his member. A shudder went down Jean's spine at seeing his lover so, _intimate_.

Jean pulled his fingers away, listening to Armin's slight whimper at the empty sensation and swatting his hand away from his dick. The Commander poured an adequate amount of lube into his palm and slid it down and around his cock, enjoying the way it felt to touch himself so freely.

Once he finished, he wormed his way back up to Armin, their chests flush against the other, Jean looked into his eyes and glanced down between their bodies. Armin understood and spread his legs farther, throwing his arms around Jean's back as he lined himself up and entered him slowly.

Jean placed his head in the crook of Armin's neck, his warmth surrounding him completely, "Shit." He mumbled against Armin's skin, pressing in until he was all the way inside. Armin wrapped his legs around Jean's waist, waiting to adjust. Appreciating the pause from his lover, Armin nudged his head away from Jean and turned his face to kiss him on the lips.

"It's okay, go." He whispered, tightening his legs. Jean nodded and raised his hips, slowly bringing them back down into the tight heat waiting for him. It took everything he had to not start ramming into the man below him. Jean groaned through pursed lips, loving the way Armin was starting to pant. Jean thrust inside a few more times, faster and harder with each one.

"C-Commander!" He moaned out, nails raking down Jean's back. Jean felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of his rank, lifting up and placing both hands on either side of Armin's head, adding more force to his thrusts. "You feel amazing, oh God." Jean praised, reaching down between them and finding Armin's dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Say it again, Armin. And this time look at me." He growled, lacing their fingers together.

Armin looked up at Jean, his eyes swirling with lust. Pupils fully dilated. "Commander, Commander, don't stop." He repeated his title like a mantra, only spurring Jean on even more as he pumped Armin's cock even faster, not caring to match the pace of his thrusts.

Armin met him thrust for thrust, his nails scratching down Jean's back frantically, moaning louder and louder, "J-Jean, I'm close." Jean panted heavily, his thrusts erratic, the heat around him making him lose his mind as he thrust harder into his lover.

"Don't stop, don't stop." Armin ordered, throwing his head back a few moments later as he came.

The sounds of his lover and the sight before him was enough to push Jean over the edge as he finished as well, still weakly thrusting before collapsing on Armin's chest. Armin smiled and kissed the top of his head, lightly playing with his hair. "I love you." He said against Jean's head, feeling the Commander start to doze off, "I love you too." He replied, lifting his head just enough to kiss him one last time before falling victim to sleep.


End file.
